The most recent events in Kuwait have created an enormous demand for improved techniques and devices to control oilwell fires. In a typical oilwell fire, such as those in Kuwait, a break will occur in the piping above or near the surface which permits uncontrolled release of oil and gas. Any ignition source can start the escaping oil and gas burning.
A burning oilwell fire is difficult to extinguish for a number of reasons. First, the intense heat generated by the burning hydrocarbons make it very difficult to work around the well and special materials resistant to those temperatures are required. Even if the fire is put out, the well must be capped to stop the uncontrolled release of oil and gas waiting for yet another ignition source to reignite.
The traditional technique of capping the oilwell once the fire is extinguished is to remove what is remaining of the original control valve of the well. A new control valve must then be installed and properly mounted to the remaining well structure. The new valve is commonly a Christmas tree, which is an assembly of valves and pipe sections which is used to control the well and direct production to a desired location in normal operation. In such situations, parts of the Christmas tree are commonly of brass to minimize the chance of a spark, which could simply reignite the fire. Moreover, the consequences of a reignition are particularly severe when it is realized that the personnel working around the well are in grave danger.
A need exists for improved devices and methods of controlling an oilwell fire which minimizes the risk to operators and efficiently and quickly returns the well to production.